Helyünk a világban
by Bones-rajongoZora
Summary: Booth kicsit leissza magát, aztán váratlan látogatója érkezik...


.

.

Helyünk a világban

.

Booth érezte, hogy fejében tompul a gondolatok vihara. Bones… mindig csak Bones… Az érzéketlen, racionális tudós, aki mindig kimondja amit gondol, anélkül, hogy egyáltalán tudatában lenne, szavai mekkora sebeket ütnek. Amit pedig délután művelt, az még az ő megbocsátó lényének is sok volt! Most először váltak el haraggal egymástól. Booth pedig fogott egy whiskysüveget és tartalmával próbálta elfojtani bánatát.

.

Temperance különösen érezte magát. Valami rágta a tudatát; valami furcsa érzés. _Lelkiismeret-furdalás…_? A fogalom ismerős volt számára, de az érzés nem. Lelki szemei előtt újra és újra felrémlett Booth pillantása. Olyan szomorú volt és… igen, csalódott. Mintha elárulta volna őt. Megrázta a fejét. Ez így nem jó! A legjobb, ha elmegy hozzá és megbeszélik. Megbeszélésben mindig jók voltak. Ez olyan pszichológia -féle, amihez Booth ért igazán.

Kis idő múlva a férfi lakásánál volt. Kopogására azonban a bentről hallatszódó zene ellenére senki nem nyitott ajtót. Így Temperance elővette Booth lakáskulcsát és benyitott.

Első pillantása a kanapén lehunyt szemhéjjal ülő férfira esett.

– Booth! – szólította meg, miközben becsukta az ajtót. A férfi résnyire nyitotta a szemét:

– Lehet, hogy túl sokat ittam és most látomásom van. Kellemes látomás… – motyogta. Brennan ekkor vette észre az üveget. Zavarában teljesen másról kezdett beszélni, mint amiről valójában akart:

– Ennyi alkohol még nem okozhat látomásokat, hacsak nem valamilyen kábítószerrel együtt fogyasztottad. A mennyiség hatása még a test magasságától, felépítésétől… – a férfi felemelt keze megállította.

– Mi van? – kérdezte értetlenül.

– Ennyit egy látomás sem tud beszélni – mondta Booth lassan forgó nyelvvel, majd megint kortyolt az üvegből. – Miért jöttél?

Brennan bizonytalan léptekkel feléje indult, majd nadrágját lesimítva leült a férfi mellé.

– Amit délután mondtam – kezdte akadozva –, nos… nem úgy gondoltam. Pontosabban sehogy sem gondoltam. Vagyis… nem gondoltam meg, mit mondok.

Érezte, hogy egyre jobban belezavarodik. Booth-nak sem volt könnyebb. Körülbelül minden harmadik szó jutott el a tudatáig és azoknak sem volt semmi értelmük.

– Aha – próbált meggyőzően válaszolni és biztonság okáért még egyet húzott az üvegből.

Brennan mély levegőt vett:

– Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni!

Félve nézett a férfira.

„Na, ennek van értelme – gondolta Booth. – Ha Bones bocsánatot kér, meg kell bocsátani. Ez így logikus! ''

– Tudod – kezdte lassan, megpróbálva a szavakat értelmesen egymás után rakni –, azt hiszem igazából már régen megbocsátottam. Talán nem is haragudtam igazán. Az az érzésem, nem is tudnék rád úgy igazán haragudni.

Temperance-on végigömlött a megkönnyebbülés hulláma. Anélkül, hogy meggondolta volna mit tesz, a férfihoz hajolt és szájon csókolta. Majd saját merészségétől megrémülve talpra ugrott. Booth levegő után kapkodva nézett fel rá.

– Ez mi volt? – kérdezte aztán elképedve. Brennan a fejét rázta és az ajtó felé hátrált.

– Semmi, felejtsd el! – dadogta, azzal megfordult és kiviharzott a lakásból.

– Nem… semmi! És… nem felejtem el! – mondta Booth a fejét csóválva, de hiába próbált felállni. Lábai végképp felmondták a szolgálatot.

.

.

Másnap az irodában homlokát a tenyerébe támasztva könyökölt az asztalán, amin a delfines lakáskulcs feküdt. Meredten bámulta a kis, ezüst figurát, de a szaggató fejfájás miatt gondolatai ide-oda csapongtak. Oké – szedte össze magát gondolatban – Bones nálam járt. A saját kulcsával jött be. De… _mi történt?_ Hiába próbált visszaemlékezni, nem jutott eszébe semmi. Az irodába is úgy sikerült eljutnia, hogy reggel tíz percig állt a hideg zuhany alatt.

Halk kopogás az ajtófélfán rezzentette fel gondolataiból. Brennan állt az ajtóban.

– Szia, Bones – nézett rá meglepetten Booth. – Épp te jártál a fejemben! – majd a kulcsra mutatott:

– Nálam hagytad a kulcsodat.

– Igen, tudom…

Ennyi. Booth nem hitt a szemének – Bones _elpirult _volna? Hirtelen felébredt benne a kisördög:

– Jó, hogy jöttél. A tegnap estéről akarok veled beszélni.

Felállt és megkerülte az asztalt.

Temperance védekezően összefűzte maga előtt a karját:

– Már megbántad? – az arca elkeseredettséget tükrözött. „Csak tudnám, mit! ''- gondolta az ügynök és taktikázni kezdett:

– Hát, tudod, ez az egész nagyon furán jött ki… – Booth még maga sem tudta, mi fog ebből kisülni, bár egyre nagyobb érdeklődéssel figyelte, hogy a nő arca egyre _pirosabb _lesz.

– Nehogy azt hidd… – vágott a szavába Brennan –, nehogy azt hidd, hogy ez velejárója a bocsánatkéréseimnek!

– Nem? – nézett rá kutatóan férfi, megpróbálva rájönni, miről van szó.

– Nem. Maga a bocsánatkérés sem tartozik a szokásaim közé.

– A bocsánatkérés nem… – ismételte az ügynök.

– Ami pedig utána történt, az végképp nem.

– Végképp nem – csóválta a fejét Booth és közelebb lépett:

– Szerintem nevezzük nevén a dolgot – mondta lágyan. – Bocsánatot kértél, utána pedig… – nézett várakozásteljesen a nőre.

– … hálából megcsókoltalak – bökte ki Brennan dacosan, szépen belesétálva a csapdába.

– Hogy meg…, hogy megcsókoltál? Hát persze! – csapott a homlokára. – Most már emlékszem!

– Most… már… emlékszel?

A nő észre sem vette, hogy szerepet cseréltek. Most ő ismételte a férfi utolsó szavait. Szörnyű gyanúja támadt:

– Mi az, hogy most már? Hát… elfelejtetted…? – inkább kijelentés volt ez már, mint kérdés. – Én meg itt komplett idiótát csinálok magamból. Legjobb, ha megyek.

– Ne! – kapta el a kezét Booth. Alig bírta visszafojtani vigyorát. – Nem emlékszem pontosan; mit is mondtam, mielőtt…? – szándékosan nem fejezte be a mondatot.

– Röviden összefoglalva, hogy nem haragszol – Temperance még mindig nem mert a szemébe nézni.

– Tehát újra együtt vagyunk, mint a régi szép időkben?

A nő nem válaszolt.

– Figyelj, Bones. Ha ez megnyugtat: egy részeg sohasem hazudik. Bármit is mondtam, az úgy igaz!

Temperance még mindig nem tudta, mit mondjon. Tépelődését Booth telefonja szakította félbe. A férfi elengedte a nő kezét és felvette a telefont:

– Igen, Hodgins?

– Helló, Booth! Ideadnád Dr. Brennan-t?

– Persze! – majd Bones-hoz fordult:

– Téged keres!

A nő homlokát ráncolva vette át a telefont:

– Igen?

– Dr. Brennan, bejössz ma a Jeffersonian-be, vagy küldjem Booth gépére a táblázatot, amit kértél?

– Megyek, fél óra múlva bent vagyok.

Már kapcsolta volna ki, mikor eszébe jutott valami:

– Várj, Hodgins! Miért nem az én számomat hívtad?

– Szerintem nincs bekapcsolva a telefonod. Már tíz perce próbállak elérni!

– Ó…, tényleg…, elfelejtettem… – mondta a nő szégyenkezve. Aztán rájött, mi az, ami még zavarta:

– Honnan tudtad, hogy Booth-nál vagyok?

– Ugyan, Doki! – válaszolta Jack türelmetlenül. – Hol másutt is lehetnél? – azzal letette. Temperance a telefonra bámult. Néha, még a legbonyolultabb kérdésre is, ott lehet a válasz az orrunk előtt…

– Akkor? – hallotta Booth sürgető kérdését. – Mellettem leszel, mint régen?

Temperance felnézett, tekintetük egybefonódott. „_Minden lényegtelen ebben az egyenletben_ – gondolta. – _Kivéve__ kettőjüket._''

– Hát persze – válaszolta egyszerűen. – Hol másutt is lehetnék?

.

.

.

.

**Várom a véleményeket!**


End file.
